Methods of searching for information within data networks are generally known. In the case of the Internet, one or more websites may be provided that function as search engines to help users locate information.
In order to use a search engine, a user accesses a website (e.g., Google) and enters one or more search terms. The search engine by reference to an internal memory may retrieve and present the Internet addresses of one more web locations that have information related to the search terms.
Upon receiving the web addresses, the user may go to the web locations and review and/or download the information. If the user does not find the desired information, he may go back to the search engine and start over. In the course of a search, a person seeking information may visit many websites and spend a considerable amount of time reviewing information that may be of limited relevance to the person's question.
In the context of an organization, the world wide web may be supplemented with an internal database that provides a directory of websites that may have more relevant information. Alternatively, the organization may create its own database of information for use by its members and agents as a means of helping those members and agents make decisions on behalf of the organization. While databases of this type are helpful, they often require constant modification to adapt the content to the changing needs of the organization.
In addition, databases often requires training to allow users to effectively utilize the database. For these and other reasons, a need exists for a better method of providing information to agents of organizations.